


Unsaid

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Beyond the Grave, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Julia reflects on what she wishes she had told Magnus before he left for Neverwinter.





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magnus/Julia for "Things you always meant to say but never got the chance."

She should have told him to get a haircut.

She’d had the thought just as he was setting out for Neverwinter – that his coppery curls were getting to be a bit on the shaggy side – but had ultimately decided not to say anything until he got back.

_Don’t wanna make him nervous,_ she’d thought, smiling at his retreating back. _Don’t wanna risk him showing up to the Showcase with a poorly done job, either. Nah,_ she’d thought. _Better to wait._

Now, however, looking back on that moment with an eternity of wishing before her, she wished that she had said something – that she had made just that little suggestion. She supposed it wasn’t such a big deal in the grand scheme of things; he had known all the important stuff, after all, like which route to take and which inns to stay in and that he must write home whenever he could. He had known, too, that she loved him, which was the most important stuff of all. It was just that Magnus always let that hair of his get so unruly before he finally dragged his feet to the barber, and.

Well, and Julia liked to be able to see his face.


End file.
